utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Cecep
'Cecep '& Lilis VA410-C/L VA410-C/L is Indonesian utauloid with sundanese ethnic theme. They first mascot was designed by Ara Shinju with modern-traditional appearance, named Cecep for VA410-C and Lilis for VA410-L. "Cecep" and "Lilis" is from sundanese word'','' Kasep and Geulis, that means "Handsome" and "Beautiful". 'History' In 2011, Tiar, their creator and voicer planned to made an utau which "similar" with Kagamine Rin/Len but hasn't enough time for completed the voicebanks. She began to recorded some voice on March 2012 and released the voice sample, and named it "Tear". Exactly, Tear is the boy, although his voice isn't too masculine. Then she never completed his voicebank again. In October 2012, she try to recorded new one and began with childish-girl voice then recorded new "boyish" voice. Finally, they was released on October 28th 2012 in one package (one RAR file that contain two voicebanks) exclude oto.ini settings. 'Voicebank' Libraries ''VA410-C/L Proto Voicebanks currently support Romaji only. Include sundanese "eu" phonetics that pronouncation is almost similar with japanese "u". But some japanese phonetics such as ''rya, ryu, etc still not included yet. For middle-low range, recommended to use VA410-C and use VA410-L for middle-high range song. Cecep & Lilis accent are good enough for speak in Indonesian http://soundcloud.com/tiarmutia/ketika-master-suruh-ceplis TALKLOID and might be good too in sundanese. Proto VB series purposed to introducing their vocal's character. Both have a significant difference type and recorded separately, not from pitched https://soundcloud.com/tiarmutia/talkloid-keluhan-ceplis TALKLOID . For better peformance, you can flag it or (re)setting it's oto.ini. Flag that usulally used is Y20H20F-85. VA410-C/L Voicebank Proto Version If you have some problem with Proto, try this one (support some hiragana): VA410-C/L Voicebank Proto-Alternate ''VA410-C/L Meso+ ''(Waiting in progress)''' This voicebank similar with Append version. VA410-C/L Meso+ is CV (diphone) voicebank that will have 3 different types: Whisper (finished), ''Normal ''(unfinished) and ''Strong ''(wip). 'Related Characters' *Rara Kimine (friend) *Amaine Yokina (friend) *Airine Kunti (ghost who always disturbing them) *Kia Izumi (friend) *Kio Izumi (friend) *Chrisilla Rei (friend) 'Facts' *Sometimes Lilis feels that Cecep is more beautiful than her. *Lilis is friendly girl, but sarcastic. *Cecep is "silly" boy but can be agressive if his second personality is appear. *VA410 characters inspirated by Kagamine Rin/Len (Two Voicebanks, female/male in one packed) and their avatar inspirated by Gackpoid (Modern-Traditional appearance). *You can make "C" and "L" sign with your hand :p *Cecep and Lilis ahoges look a like "C" and "L" shape. *Cecep sounds calm and mellow, you might be feel sleepy if listening his voice, especially in slow and low-note songs. *Simple name of VA410-C/L twins is "CepLis" 'Usage Clause' *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there are changes that have been made by the creator. *Do not make they sing anything offensive *Do not edit their voicebank and edit it into your own voicebank *Do not pitch their voicebank *Do not claim Cecep & Lilis and her voicebank as yours *Allowed to be use freely, not for sale *If you make Cecep & Lilis sing, please send the video/song link to her creator Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Over 20MB Category:Multiple UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids